At present, an alignment film is coated by using an alignment film transfer printing device, specifically, spraying an alignment fluid on a transfer printing roller, making the alignment fluid that is sprayed on the transfer printing roller evenly distributed by means of a blade, and then coating the alignment fluid into display areas of a substrate by using a supporter and an alignment transfer printing plate.
However, in operation of the above alignment film transfer printing device, because the alignment film transfer printing plate is made of an elastic material, and the alignment film transfer printing plate produces elastic deformation upon being pressed on the substrate during transfer printing process, it is difficult to control edge precision of the alignment film and inaccurate to control the thickness of the alignment film, thereby affecting coating quality of the alignment film.